poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Extraordinary Engines (Film)
Extraordinary Engines is a new film created by Transformersprimefan and co-directed by DavidBrennan99. Summary After an exciting trip to the mainland, Thomas discovers a group of specialized engines who use special technology to help them with jobs and other certain activities. Calling themselves the League of Extraordinary Engines, they invite Thomas to join their team, which he accepts. Now, with the help of his new engine friends, Thomas must do his best to rescue Skiff, Mike, Bert, Rex and Ryan, who had gone to Antarctica to explore the underground caves but have gotten trapped in the process. Plot The film opens at the Mainland where Thomas is puffing home after an exciting trip there. However, on his way home, he gets trapped within a silver orb with a window, which turns out to be the hand of a mech driven by an engine known as Jackson. After Jackson puts Thomas down and exits his mech, an engine with Rocket Boosters shows up calling himself Zip. Thomas was confused about what's going on but a female engine with wings named Christine tells him that he has no reason to be fearful. They explain that they're the League of Extraordinary Engines and Thomas was amazed but ask what's the league of Extraordinary Engines. They take him to their home base where Thomas sees other engines that use technology. He was amazed by all this and said that his friends back on Sodor won't believe this. The engines ask Thomas if he wants to be a part of their team and he was very excited but he needs to think about it since he needs to get back to Sodor. The engines say they understand and bid him farewell. Thomas soon arrives back on Sodor at Vicarstown where Flying Scotsman ask him how's his trip since they saw each other during the trip and Thomas tells him it was good then adds that he met the League of Extraordinary Engines. Flying Scotsman asks what are they and Thomas explains, leaving Flying Scotsman gobsmacked. Once Thomas returns to Tidmouth Sheds that night, he told the engines about it. Everyone was amazed, especially Percy who wants to see them. Thomas says he'll take them to see them in the morning. Edward told them that they need to ask The Fat Controller first since they all have work to do in the morning and Thomas says he will ask him the minute he arrives. The next morning, The Fat Controller arrives and Thomas asks him if he can take his friends to meet the League of Extraordinary Engines. The Fat Controller agrees as he assign Stanley and Billy to do Thomas and Percy's jobs and the two best friends set off for the Mainland. Diesel, Diesel 10 and Sailor John saw this and decided to trap the tank engines on the Mainland forever and set off after them. On the Mainland, Thomas and Percy arrive at the League of Extraordinary Engines' base. Thomas introduces Percy to them and they say hello to him. Percy says he has never seen engines like them before. Jackson tells Thomas and Percy their history about how the League of Extraordinary Engines came to be. It all started when they were built by designers who had big ideas and see how to make extraordinarily. They began adding wings, rocket boosters, mech driven, and even adding submarine features. Soon, the Trivia * Transcript Extraordinary Engines/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99